izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Deathbloom
You are not authorized to use this character without permission. Appearance Deathbloom looks like an average human except for her sharp, pointed black tail, her fang on the left side of her mouth, and her pointed ears. She has glossy black hair and crimson eyes. Her sleeveless black dress goes half-way down to her knees and her black boots go half-way up to her knees, but the rest of her legs are covered up by red and purple leggings. In dark angel form, she physically gains feathered jet-black wings, a fang on the right side of her mouth, a more mature body, and a longer, sharper tail. She mentally gains better acedemic skills, stronger desire for bloodshed, and more ambition. Personality Deathbloom hates almost anything bright and sunny. There are a precious few exeptions, but not many. Ever since her early childhood, most fun and happy things have sickened her, although she loved her sister and mother dearly. Her hatred for happy things is mainly because she was always a daddy's girl, and her father is the fallen angel known as Lucifer. Since she was always so dark, she was chosen to be the princess of Hell, and she was killed by demons sent by her father when she was eleven. Love is especially rare for her and she has only had one love interest ever: Jon. Though she has some major competition, she refuses to give up and sometimes even momentarily morphs into her dark angel form to gain a little bit more ambition and extra determination. She had been homeschooled her almost entire life, as she had had major unfixable anger issues since she was only four years old. She was given her birthname from her mother, but ever since she developed her dark side, she was called "Deathbloom." This name was given by her father. Relationships 'Maria~'Maria, Deathbloom's mother, was always the one who always helped her when she messed up. Maria taught her everything she kows acedemically, which isn't much, considering she's almost completely clueless when it comes to anything that isn't science. She dearly loved her and was devastated when she died, and even more so knowing that she'd probably never see her again because she went to Heaven. It made her feel better to know that Amore talked to her as much as Deathbloom talked to their dad. 'Lucifer~'Deathbloom was always a daddy's girl and she looks up to him as a role model. Though many times he tried to embarass her in front of anyone, he failed miserably, as she was always proud to have a father like him. Lucifer granted Deathbloom her powers as well as her immortality and dark angel form. 'Amore~'Even though Amore is one of the brightest, happiest, sunniest people you'd meet, Deathbloom loves her as much as she loves her parents. They may be almost opposited--mentally, physically, and emotionally--they are the very best of best friends. 'Jewel~'Although she tries not to show it, Jewel sometimes almost freaks Deathbloom out of her mind. She hates that Jewel seems to know more than her in certain areas, but she's learned to deal with it. 'Zim~'Deathbloom finds Zim extremely annoying. The way he screams "I AM ZIM" really annoys her and it makes her want to break his little skull in half. 'Dib~'There has only been one time when Dib has started talking to her and she didn't either tell him to shut his mouth or ask him how his head got so big. 'Gaz~'Deathbloom has a lot of secret respect for Gaz for being able to put up with Dib her entire life. They don't make contact with each other very often and they talk to each other even less. 'Zeel~'Deathbloom and Zeel are the best of best friends, and are entirely inseperable. 'Jon~'Deathbloom has a major crush on Jon, and he has taken quite a liking to her. Jon was her first kiss. They are technically the same age since Deathbloom can't get older unless she wants to. Other Stuff About Her *She is Italian, and was born and raised until ten in Italy. *It took her five years to learn very broken, but understandable, English. *She is extremly stupid, especially when it comes to history and other languages. For example, upon hearing "World War I," she would automatically jump to the Civil War of Russia, and toss in a whole bunch of other wars that have been fought all over the world. She also can't even understand Spanish words that are similar to, but a bit different than, Italian words. *If she aged like a normal human, then she would be seventeen years old. *She only gives her real name, Odio, out to people she trusts. She hasn't given it to Jon yet, but she will very soon. *She is an hour younger than Amore. *She is a total daddy's girl and is proud of it. *She makes sure to read some of the Bible. She believes it all to be true, but goes against God because she doesn't believe there is any excuse for Him to let the world begin plunging into the chaos that it's starting to. Not that she doesn't approve, it's just that she believes that it goes against what He stands for. *Though she is cruel and psychopathic most of the time, she knows that her people come first and she will sacrifice everything for them. *She is anti-social because 1. she's the princess of Hell, and 2. she is afraid to make very many close friends. *Any close friends that she has pose a potential threat to her main purpose of existence. They break down her main line of defense and have access to her biggest weakness: her sensitive emotions. *She loves violence and bloodshed. *Her favorite food is dragonfruit and her favorite drink is earl grey tea. Category:Character Category:Females Category:OC Category:Invader Moss's characters Category:Invader Moss's pages